Vacation For Two
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: An Earthquake, Canceled Exams... oh my goodness! Keitaro and Naru finally decides to go to Pararakelese Island for a vacation. Ratings might or might not change in the later chapters. Update: 12.21.08 rating reduced to K


"**Vacation for Two"**

**Chapter 1**

One year later... after the events in Love Hina Again

Nighttime in the Hinata Sou,

"Good night, Naru." Keitaro kissed Naru at the hole in the floor

"You too, Keitaro"

Keitaro climbed off the hole and approached his futon and fell asleep.

He thought tomorrow will be a wonderful day, but something happened.

The next morning he woke up when all of a sudden the ground shook, bringing down support beams and slide doors. "Keitaro!!" Naru shouted on the hole.

"Naru, come down here!"

She dropped from the floor, ran to Keitaro; they both crawled underneath the table.

The earthquake settled down after fifty seconds, Kitsune and Motoko ran to the Hinata Sou, they found the three younger tenants, Shinobu, Sarah and Kaolla walking away from the backdoor "Where is Naru and Keitaro?" Motoko asked.

"I don't know." Shinobu replied "How did you two get out alive?"

"Well, we were at the tea house when the earthquake came in." Kitsune replied.

Meanwhile, Keitaro pushed the beam in front of him "Naru, hey you alright?"

"Yes, I am okay"

They both emerged from the table and went to the door "Damn, the door is jammed I'll try to force it open... oww!" Keitaro dropped to his knees, a sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Keitaro! What's wrong?" Naru asked

"My... shoulder... aaarrgh!"

Naru forced the door by doing the Naru Punch breaching the door, clearing a path.

"Come on, Keitaro"

"Don't worry Naru, the pain had subsided"

Naru and Keitaro ran to the lobby but the door is blocked by a large beam.

"Evil Cutter 2.0!!" Motoko swinged her katana, blasting the door, breaking the beam in to two, and throwing Naru and Keitaro to the wall. "So sorry, you two."

Keitaro stood up, but a sharp pain in his shoulder brought him down to his knees "Aaaaarrgh!!"

"Keitaro!" the girls ran to Keitaro but Naru came first.

"The pain..." the pain is so intense that it made him unconscious.

"Quick, call Seta!" Naru exclaimed, before Shinobu grabbed the receiver of the phone, Seta's van flies from the stairs then crashes to the wall.

"Man, I really need to improve my driving skills." Seta's forehead starts to bleed profusely.

"Seta, we need to bring Keitaro to a hospital." Naru told Seta

"What's happening around here?" asked Haruka

"Haruka-san" Keitaro said, weakly

Keitaro climbed to the van along with Naru and the rest of the girls and drove to the nearest hospital.

Two days after, repairs at the Hinata Sou have started, Keitaro, on a sling, watches at the safe distance. "Man, the place is a wreck." he told to himself.

"Really, Keitaro" Naru rested on his shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Kei-kun." she hugged him.

When they both went to Naru's room, "Where is Mr. Chupi?" she looking for her favorite doll.

"Is this what you are looking for, Naru?" Keitaro asked, lifting Mr. Chupi

"Yes, thank you, Keitaro" Naru patted his other shoulder, the uninjured side.

Keitaro just grinned and lifted a small beam and a plank that leads his room."I wonder where Tama-chan is?" Keitaro looks for the Hot Springs turtle.

He and Naru noticed that a beam is shaking "Tama-chan?!" they said together.

They both lifted up the beam, Naru with both hands, Keitaro, since he has an injured shoulder, he used one hand. After the beam was out of the way they saw Tama's green shell.

"Tama-chan?" Naru knocked on the shell. Then came out Tama.

"Thank goodness, Tama is alive." Keitaro said, relieved.

While they can't stay at Hinata Sou, Naru is at her house. Same to Keitaro, at his parent's

house. Others might be at the tea house, and some sleeping over at their classmate's house

"So how's the repairs?" Keitaro asked to the contractor

"We are nearly complete, we had trouble with the room filled with plants and trees."

Meanwhile at Kaolla's room,

"Be careful man, that robot kills." said the carpenter number one.

"Are you an idiot?!"said the carpenter number two, "You activated it, stupid!"

"Mecha-Tama 4 series?" said the carpenter number three

Mecha-Tama opened his mouth then starts to fire lasers at the construction workers.

"RUN FOR IT !!" exclaimed the construction worker number one

The blasts are audible outside the Hinata Sou.

"What the hell was that?" the contractor wondered

"Well, the tenant in the jungle room has a taste for destruction." Keitaro replied.

"Hey, Keitaro." said Naru "Let's study, final exams are few days from now you know ."

"Okay, then." Keitaro followed Naru to the steps "So Naru, your room is ruined, where will we

study?" Keitaro asked.

Naru simply smiled then replied "At the tea house, where else?"

At the tea house and they saw the girls, Kitsune sitting on a table, sake bottles, and some beer cans around her, intoxicated. Shinobu, Sarah, and Kaolla are playing cards

"Hey Kaolla, you cheater!" Sarah said.

"Hahahaha, geez I didn't know cheating is not allowed." Kaolla said

And there's Motoko, sitting on an another table drinking tea

"Oh, Keitaro, Naru, you're here." Haruka said, "Sit down, both of you."

Keitaro and Naru went studying until it was very late that they both fell asleep on the table.

The final exam day had arrived, Keitaro and Naru were ready when a sign posted in the gate left them dead on the tracks. It read:

_**All Students:**_

_**Toudai mid-term exams canceled, repairs ongoing.**_

_**Exams will be moved to **__**October, Same Day**_

_**-Toudai Headmaster**_

"Eh!" they both cried. Soon after that, Keitaro and Naru went to a restaurant.

"Maybe we should give the final exams a break, it still August you know." Keitaro explained

"So, would you like to go?" Naru asked.

"Where will I go? How about a week off"

"Great idea Keitaro, mind if we come?"Haitani and Shirai bugged in.

"Just leave us alone!" Naru exclaimed.

"You know, she is rather..." Naru punched while Haitani is whispering on Keitaro's ear, sending him crashing through the window.

"Haitani!!" Shirai ran outside to help his friend.

"So, back to subject..." Keitaro raised an eyebrow "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure."

The next day in Narita Airport, Keitaro is preparing the tickets when Naru wrapped her arms around into Keitaro's right arm. "Hi, Naru." he smiled "Are you ready?" he gave Naru her ticket "Our flight is thirty minutes so we'd better be going."

"Okay," she held Keitaro's hand "Let's go."

Meanwhile at the Hinata Sou....

"Auuu..... I really wished we came too." Kaolla unpeeled a banana and started eating it.

"Come on, Kaolla..." Shinobu placed the plates to the Kitchen Sink

"Why do we follow them?" Kitsune interrupted.

"Kitsune!!" Shinobu dropped a plate on the sink "Why should we interfere with their business?"

"Why not, Shinobu?" Kitsune settled down her bottle of sake on the table "To be honest, I don't know what those two are going." she pulled out a paper out of her pocket "But I, know now." she then chuckled.

Back with Keitaro and Naru

"Would you like to take the window side?" Keitaro asked

"Sure." she took her seat on the window side "Come on, Keitaro." she pulled Keitaro to the seat beside her.

"Hey, now..." Keitaro kissed Naru.

Then a little boy looked behind

"Mom, look!" a little boy poked her mother "Mom, there is a couple behind us, kissing!"

"Oh, Youhei..." her mother pulled her daughter back to their seat "Leave them alone."

Keitaro broke off from Naru's lips and started laughing.

"_To all passengers, this is the captain"_ the P.A. Ringed "_The plane is about to take off, and uh... please fasten your seatbelts"_

As the plane took off, Naru and Keitaro saw the Hinata Sou's red roofing tiles in the distance.

"So where are we going, Keitaro?" Naru asked

"You haven't seen the ticket yet?" he showed his ticket to her "Pararakelese Island, of course."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Edited and Refined by: reimihara21 and myself.

Author's Note: I used the English Dub Version, and this might have some honorifics because I read the manga of this.

Disclaimer:

Love Hina is an anime and manga by Ken Akamatsu and Bandai Entertainment.


End file.
